


we've come too far to leave it all behind

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Oma and Shu, Zuko and Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Oma/Shu (Avatar)





	we've come too far to leave it all behind

**Author's Note:**

> everyone and their mother has done and omashu zutara story but i'm doing it anyways

Ever since he first found the Avatar, Zuko has had bizarre dreams. They’re feverish and blurry, but he still tries to understand them. 

He remembers a man draped in blue, illuminated by green. Zuko’s own robes are tan, sometimes red. They meet in a cavern, under a cloak of secrecy, blissful. The peace ends soon after, though. The dream always ends the same, with the man dead and blazing grief running through Zuko’s veins as the cavern collapses. He wakes up with his heart pounding, and a peculiar burning pain between his ribs. 

Uncle tells him he should try some calming tea, but there’s always a look in his eyes when he offers. 

After the Agni Kai, Zuko has the dream for the last time. It’s different. It ends with the man in blue holding Zuko, crying but smiling. A voice that doesn’t belong to Zuko says a name.  _ Shu _ . In response, the man calls him  _ Oma.  _ When Zuko wakes up this time, he’s met with Katara’s worried expression, and suddenly he pieces it together.

When he tells her about the dreams, her breath hitches.

She’s had them too. 


End file.
